Bullies
by chocolatula
Summary: She was new to the prestigious Blaze Academy. He was the popular boy. What happens when he discovers her not falling for him like everyone else does? Why is she so different? Something that provokes everyone else but him. Contestshipping. AU.
1. April, May, June

Bullies.  
Chapter 1.  
'April, May, June.'

;;

Her feet were tapping on the pavement in haste. With each running step she took, the toast that hung from the clutches of her jaws would dangle. With one arm extended as she ran towards a giant door, she bashed it open; her gaze determined as her big, round, ocean-blue pupils roamed around her surroundings.

There she stood, panting and her hair a mess, the new student of the prestigious Blaze Academy. The young girl whose name was May Maple hurried across the hallway, ignoring the stares she got from the surrounding students who leaned against their lockers. She quickly gobbled up her toast, shoving it in her mouth and swallowing. Once that was done, she stepped towards the door to her classroom.

"I'M HERE!" She yelled, barging herself in.

The students glanced towards her, some stifling in their laughter. After a few minutes of staring, the classroom resumed their original positions, not seeming to care anymore. However, there was one certain student who didn't seem to care the most, suggesting he had better things to do than to look at some new student who wasn't worthy of his gazing emerald eyes.

The teacher pointed his finger to the back of the classroom, next to the window, gesturing her to take her seat over there and so she did. She was secluded, however, from the entire classroom. In front of her were a group of girls, surrounding a particular table. This made May curious about what they were surrounding in the first place but she felt like she shouldn't be poking her nose into other people's business. However much she wants to keep to herself, she couldn't help but overhear the multiple squeals coming from that group.

"Drew, you're so amazing, you know that?" A girl squealed from the front before being cut off by another squeal.

"Please go out with me!"

Great, another popular, stuck up man. Though May wasn't one to judge from appearances, she couldn't stand people like that. Time went by slowly in the classroom and finally when the teacher uttered a few words of silence, the class actually began. Not only that, but she could finally see the man who was being gawked at earlier.

…Not to mention, she could see _why. _He was gorgeous, at least from what she could see from the back of his head. His hair was a glistering, grassy shade of green giving a sense of freshness to her eyes from the dull, and everyday hair colour. She began pondering on dyeing her hair a funky colour, staring at the back of his head.

"Ms. Maple?" The teacher towered over her, staring down at her with his kind gaze.

"Hm?" She looked up before realising it was him. "OH! S-Sorry!" She giggled nervously, opening her book.

"Try not to turn into another blind girl after Drew, alright?" He whispered, winking and pointing towards the now named man she was shamelessly staring at earlier.

"I would never!" She blushed slightly at the thought.

The old man smiled, going back to his position in the front of the class. After some time, the bell rang, issuing the start of the next class. Everyone got up from their seats as did May. She always had trouble getting ready to leave because she usually takes out _so much JUNK _from her bag. She watched everyone leave while drastically trying to put everything back in. As Drew was walking out, he glanced over to her and smirked. Maybe he'll have some fun playing around with this girl.

He went over to her desk, taking some things and giving it to her in an orderly fashion. May looked up bashfully, calmly accepting her things from his hand.

"Thanks." She muttered, putting them in her bag. She was just about done before he ushered out her name which caused her to freeze on the spot.

"May, right?" He leaned on her desk.

"Erm… Yea…" She nodded after some thought, causing him to chuckle. "I have to get to class now, thanks for the help."

"Eh?" He twitched as she calmly walked past him, unfazed.

He watched her leave, scratching his head, baffled.

"She didn't… She didn't fall for me…" He muttered. "… _EVERYONE _falls for me."

He shrugged it off, thinking that maybe the sunlight wasn't hitting his face too well and so she didn't see the beautiful complexion of his face. He was the last to leave the classroom in the end, closing the door on his way out. He'll have to get her later.

;;

After a couple more classes, it was just about lunch time. The hallway filled itself with crowds of students all rushing to eat. May wasn't in that crowd; she was already in the cafeteria, stuffing her face with all the food she could get. She wasn't one to stay chit-chatting to her non-existing friends in the school so she managed to get there first. After she was done with her food and content with her imaginary hunger meter, she slapped a book onto the table, opening it up and scribbling onto the blank A4 pages with her 2B pencil.

A tray was slammed onto the table as a figure sat next to her. She looked at the person and it was no other than Drew himself.

"Erm… Hi?" She questioned herself more than saying it to him.

"Hello, June." He picked up his head slightly, acknowledging her presence.

"… It's May." She sighed, going back to doodling.

"Watcha' drawing there?" He peered over her shoulder.

"Stuff." She said simply, handing him the book as he took it.

He flipped through the endless pages of drawings while eating his small amount of food that took May back. How could someone eat so little? She would never last a minute with just _that._

"Your drawings are pretty… _cheesy._" He smirked, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Gee, thanks a lot." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, snatching the book back and stuffing it in her bag which she had brought with her.

"Where're you going, April?" He asked, watching her get up.

"I'm not going to sit here and be insulted like that, and it's _MAY._" She huffed, stomping away as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What got into her?" He shrugged, finishing his food up, getting up and leaving as well.

;;

End of Chapter 1.


	2. The Memorial Library

Bullies.  
Chapter 2.  
'The Memorial Library'

;;

She stood in front of a massive building separated from the school itself. The sign overhead of the door read out 'Blaze Academy Memorial Library.' She's been meaning to go here for some peace and quiet after that encounter with Drew in the cafeteria not too long ago.

"Wow…" She furrowed her eyebrows, "Talk about a rich school… It looks like the freaking White House."

She was lucky and intelligent enough to get in with a scholarship. She didn't want to take it because she would've missed her friends from her old school (and she did) but her parents basically forced it upon her.

She made her way over to the library doors and entered the gigantic building. She stopped halfway through a pace, her eyes trailed upon the huge bookcases filled to the brim with billions of books which in itself is less than an exaggeration. There was not a single sound, not a single whisper. The only thing that echoed throughout the entire room was the ticking noise of the thousands of antique clocks hanging on the walls.

"The librarian must like clocks…" She giggled, making her way towards a desk and sitting herself there.

The sun shone nicely down onto the table, giving her fresh light to draw with. Despite it being a humongous library, there were only a few people occupying it. Most of which were nerds, sadly.

"May?"

'_Oh great… Not him.' _She groaned inwardly. Was it impossible to escape from him?

"What're you doing here? A library is for smart people." Drew smirked, sitting himself down on the opposite side of the table with a few books that he placed down on the table.

"Are you stalking me?" She muttered, glaring at him and slamming her book close so he couldn't see her drawings.

"Why ever would I stalk _you?_" He rolled his eyes, letting them rest on the books he had brought with him. He began opening one and reading.

"Why ever are you sitting with _me_, then?" She sneered, giving the books he had gotten a quick glance. _'They look awfully boring.'_ She sighed.

"If you hadn't noticed by now, I have a reputation to keep up so I can't be seen sitting alone _or _sitting with one of those nerds." He raked his hair with his fingertips in frustration and furrowed his eyebrows. "You're the closest thing to _cool _in this god darn library and I need to study. I can't study outside with those girls roaming around."

"Got your exams coming up?" She smirked; she didn't have to take them because she just entered the school. She had to sit for them a few months later though while everyone else is relaxing. This bugged her to a great extent.

"Yea and I need to get straight A's like always." He dreaded the thought of his exams coming up on the following week.

"Wow, big goals, aye?"

"It's hard to concentrate with you blabbering all the time, you know?" He groaned, looking from his book to her in annoyance.

"Oh well sorry, Mr. Big Shot." She mocked, reopening her book considering he probably won't be making any snooty comments on her drawings this time.

The time went by slowly, or at least from the sound of ticking the clocks were making. In such a silent library, they can really get under your skin like it did with May's. She glared at her book, annoyed at the clicks and ticks of the time telling devices.

"Drew, I think I'm about to bust a nut here." She growled under her breath, clutching onto her head with her hands in frustration.

"Shh." He smirked, putting a finger to his lips and resuming his studying.

"But-"

"Shhhh."

"Ugh." She got up with her book, causing Drew's head to shoot up, looking at her.

"Where're you going?"

"I can't stand it here. Not only am I near _you _but the ticking noise is getting to my head!" She whispered harshly.

"But what about my reputati-"

"I don't give a dog's crap about your stinking reputation, Drew." She hissed and flicked his head, leaving.

Drew watched her walk out the great, big, giant doors. Even when she left, he wouldn't stop looking at those doors, thinking that his irresistible charms would've gotten her back by now. Of course it didn't.

"I don't get her… She might be a tough cookie to crumble." He sighed, going back to reading his book. His ear perked up as he noticed a shrill voice shouting from outside. It was May.

"DREW'S IN THE LIBRARY! I REPEAT! THE GREEN-HEADED MORON IS IN THE LIBRARY!"

Drew's eyes widened as he frantically got up with his books and rushed throughout the entire building, looking for a place to hide. He cursed under his breath, he'll have to get May later.

;;

May laughed hard outside the building, having shouted such a thing. She suddenly saw a massive crowd of girls rushing their way towards her. They didn't look pleased however.

"Who're you?" One of them scoffed.

"What does it matter? Drew's in there." She pointed to the library doors, wiping a tear from laughing too much.

"You called him a 'green-headed moron'." Another girl called out.

"What _DOES _it _MATTER?_ He's in _THERE._" It was clear she was just trying to get rid of them at this point.

"Girls, girls, calm down." A red-head said, stepping in front of the crowd.

"Thanks." May sighed in relief.

"How do you know he's in there?" She stared at May suspiciously.

'_Erm… cause I saw him?' _She wanted to say but she felt she would be stating the obvious… despite the question being stupid itself. "I was talking with him."

"_You _were talking _**with **__him?_"She asked, clearly not sure about what May just said.

"Uh… Yes?"

"Don't be stupid, Drew doesn't talk to _anyone, _especially not a girl and _ESPECIALLY _not a girl like _you!_" She spat. Certainly she wasn't as nice as May had thought she would've been.

'_Too bad… She could've been my first friend. Don't feed the trolls, May, they aren't worth it.' _She gazed at the unnamed red-headed girl who stood her ground in front of May.

"_Well?_" She barked, her hands resting on her hips with her glaring chocolate eyes daggering into May's azure blue eyes.

"Well what?" She cocked an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Well don't just stand there, get out of the way!" She pushed her away, stomping towards the library with her group of girls following quickly behind.

"HEY- Who do you think you are?" May shouted, waving a fist.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Walker." She sneered, not even looking back. "I already know who you are, don't bother telling me your disgusting name, _Maple._" And with that, she walked into the building.

'_How could she possibly know my name…? Am I famous already?' _She felt giddy at the thought of her being known world-wide even though it probably _wasn't _the case.

Still, it was something she was happy about none-the-less. She skipped away, and if you listened close enough, if you really listened close enough, you could hear a scream coming from the library belonging to Drew.

'_That poor soul. That poor, poor soul that had to deal with those women.' _May snickered.

;;

End of Chapter 2.

A/N: In chapter 1, when Drew says 'cheesy', it was intended as a joke between me and you, the reader D: they have in fact _never _met before. It's just something Drew would say when they first meet, AU or not. I hope that clears up any misunderstandings o-o Bye~


	3. Rumours

Bullies.  
Chapter 3.  
'Rumours.'

;;

The sun made its way through the glass panes. The start of a new day has come shining through May's bedroom window. It's been a week or so since seeing Drew at the library and today, he would be sitting for his exams. May went through her morning routine, grabbing her schoolbag and tying her hair up in a ponytail. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen, taking the piece of toast her mother had made for her while she got ready and shoving it in between her jaws, letting it hang.

She rushed out the door, taking her bicycle. She decided she would start cycling to school as soon as she found out they had spaces to park bikes a few days ago. She mounted her bike, peddling away. She felt the strong wind blow against her skin and playing with her hair. Her toast also flopped around a little, which annoyed her a great deal. She finally reached the entrance of the school, parking her bicycle nearby. Finishing up her piece of toast, she went in and received multiple glares from the students for unknown reasons.

"On earth…?" She mumbled, looking at them from the corner of her eyes while walking slowly forward, treading her ground carefully as if she had entered a lion's territory.

"Skank." A boy called out before being cut out by another shout.

"Whore!"

May turned around, glancing at the students who followed her every move with their glaring eyes. She was baffled; confused out of her mind at the way they were acting towards her today. When the hallway was clearer of students, she saw a certain red-head standing in her way, her back facing her.

"Elizabeth?" May practically called out.

Elizabeth turned around, revealing a bruised face, neck and arms.

"Good lord, who _did _that to you?" May stifled her laughter. She never liked Elizabeth so she wasn't about to start feeling _sorry _for her.

"Well, you did." She winked.

"Eh?" May tilted her head blankly.

"Rumours are quite fun to spread, aren't they, Maple?" She smirked, walking past her.

"…Eh?" May wasn't any less confused on the situation. She watched Elizabeth walk towards a student who had just entered through the school doors, whispering something with a hurt look on her face. The moment she was done, the student stared at May with disgust written all over his face.

"Oh _hell _no." She groaned, rubbing her temples. Not even 2 weeks in this school and she was already hated by the entire student body. By rumours no less.

"Hello, _May._" A voice sneered from behind, causing May to turn around and see none other but Drew himself.

"Oh, hi." She rolled her eyes while Elizabeth was far away, having crowds of people huddling around her all worried.

"I know class is about to begin but I just wanted to say that you beating Eliza-what's-her-face up was _brilliant._" He laughed, walking off to class.

"…Eh?" She literally just fell against the lockers.

And just like Drew had said, the bell rang and it was time for class. May jogged to her class, sitting in her regular seat and letting her bag fall against the side of the table.

"Ah, Ms. Maple, I'm afraid you're going to be rather lonely. Everyone else is in the exam hall." The old, kind man said.

"Thanks Mr. Wilfred." She smiled, noticing the empty classroom.

"Alright, if you need any help with anything, don't hesitate to ask." He smiled, going back to his seat.

"Erm… actually there _is _something."

"Hm?" He sat down and looked over at May; his hands on his desk and his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"How do you stop rumours?" She got up, getting into the seat in front of his desk so she could properly talk to him.

"Ah, that's a tricky one." He laughed, pushing his glasses up. "Do you know who started it?"

"Elizabeth Walker." She rolled her eyes in annoyance and leaned against her chair, crossing her arms while doing so.

"The best thing to do is to not confront her about it, ignore the rumours and just continue being your own happy self." He smiled, leaning forwards on his desk.

"I guess…" She shrugged, unsure about that.

"Don't show them that they're getting to you. There will always be rumours thrown about, it's best if you just ignore them."

"I'll try." She smiled.

The rest of the time was spent silently. Mr. Wilfred was busy reading a book while May was studying a little for the future. She eventually got bored and whipped out her sketchbook, doodling in it with earphones shoved in her ears, listening to music from her iPod. After a few more classes, it was May's favourite time of the day, lunch. She hurried to the cafeteria, seating herself down with a few plates towered with food.

"Wow, you eat a lot." A familiar young boy commented, sitting down opposite her with a few books instead of food.

"How were your exams?" She asked before helping herself to her food.

"Easy." Drew simply shrugged, getting out his book to study. "How're you handling the rumours?"

"You know it's not true?" She gulped her food down in shock.

"Come on, May, you aren't _that _cool to pull off something like that. This morning was just an act to assure people that I'm not your friend. Reputation, remember that?" He smirked, flipping his hair.

"…What?" She glared like a dragon.

"You heard me, Maple."

"Sorry but… _WHY _are you sitting with me again?" She muttered, shoving more food into her mouth. "Don't you have friends, Mr. Popular?"

"…Well, yea, I guess." He silently said, looking down to his book and scratching his head.

"You _do _have friends, don't you?" May cocked an eyebrow, pushing a finished plate of food away from her.

"Of course I do." He sighed in annoyance, closing his book and getting up and leaving.

"Wait!" May called out but it was useless, he was already out of sight.

She let out a brief sigh while finishing up the rest of her food, getting up and leaving herself. She figured she might as well go searching for Drew. It wasn't like him to just up and go like that. Usually it was the other way round. She caught sight of his green hair, seeing that he was reading a book while walking down the hallway past a few pillars. A crowd followed him, noticeably _Elizabeth._

"Drewww, May hurt me so much." She whined, causing May to curl her fists.

'_I wish.' _She glared.

"Buzz off." He groaned, pushing his way ahead of them, clearly frustrated.

"But-"

"And stop spreading such useless rumours to prove yourself worthy. Wipe all that make-up off your skin." He looked at her with a serious expression plastered onto his face.

"What?" Elizabeth was taken back, on the verge of tears.

'_Fake tears if you ask me.' _May grumbled, crossing her arms and keeping her distance. She smirked at what Drew had said.

"You heard me. Only I should be able to mess with May like that." He scoffed, walking away causing a few gasps to fill the building.

"OH GEE! THANKS A LOT, HAYDEN!" She literally yelled, causing everyone to look at her. "…O-Oops?" She grinned nervously.

"May?" Drew raised an eyebrow. All eyes were on him now and whispers began roaming the hallway.

"_He knows her name."_

"_He _SAID _her name! Twice!"_

"_They're probably together."_

"_No way, she's not cool enough!"_

"_Or pretty! Hah!"_

Random rumours were being spread around May and Drew as they just stared at each other.

"I-It's okay, May… They're just rumours." She reassured herself while holding back her tears.

She didn't like this. She wanted to go home, wanted to go back to her old school. If anything, she'd prefer if no one even _knew _about her. _'It's all Drew's fault! I'm sure Elizabeth wouldn't have done anything if she knew I had nothing to do with Drew._' She clutched fists, backing away from his emerald gaze while more rumours filled the air.

"_I don't even think she's smart enough."_

"_She's nothing special."_

"J-Just rumours." She mumbled, unable to hold her tears back and jolting off towards the toilet, leaving Drew calling after her.

;;

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Stuffed Toys and Big Boys

Bullies.  
Chapter 4.  
'Stuffed toys and big boys.'

;;

She huddled herself up onto the toilet seat, hugging her legs and weeping in her knees. It was a small space, hard to move around in but she had no need to squirm.

"May, oh, May?" A high-pitched voice called out, entering the toilet.

May held her breath, not making a single sound. If anyone were to find her, she didn't want it to be Elizabeth.

"Are you sure she's in here?" A manly voice questioned.

'_What? This is the girls toilet.' _May puffed her cheeks out in disgust. What was a man doing in here?

"I'm sure, Devon." She said in a fake hurt tone.

"I'll get her for you, I promise, babe! Come out wherever you are!" He proudly roared.

May wasn't exactly terrified, but she wasn't exactly looking forward to this encounter either. She saw what Elizabeth was like so she dreaded the thought of her even _having _a boyfriend. Not only that, but Elizabeth was into Drew, not this bimbo. She must be manipulating him.

'_He must be a complete nobhead.' _She sighed accidentally, letting her breath go. May quickly cupped her mouth with her hands, holding her breath again, almost having a foot slip against the toilet but she was quick to regain herself. Unfortunately, that didn't help her case.

"Ah, I think we found her." Elizabeth giggled, her footsteps getting louder to May's ears. She saw her shadow on the other side of the door, gulping.

;;

A loud banging was heard from outside the toilet as Drew ran by. He looked towards the door, not sure if he should enter considering it was the female lavatory. Then again, it might be May in there. If he was going to try and get her to fall for him, he didn't want her to look like a mess. What would that do to his reputation? Now was the perfect chance anyways, he can be her prince in shining armour- erm… well… shining hair.

'_Same shit.' _He sighed, barging through the door.

He saw a heavily-built man holding May from the neck with Elizabeth just smiling in the audience containing just her, clapping in glee. He shoved the man away from May, making sure that he had let her go, leaving May gasping a little for air. Drew wasn't weak, that's for sure, but he might have trouble going against such a big guy. This worried him; he didn't want to look bad.

"May, you alright?" He showed off an award-winning grin as a way of showing his care for her.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Hayden, we've got bigger problems." She groused, gesturing her hand over to Devon, who was breathing heavily in anger.

"Whatever…" He frowned at the way she responded to him.

Drew looked Devon up and down, raising an eyebrow. There was no way he could beat him easily so he grabbed May's hand and smirked, flipping his hair with his free hand. "Gotta run, big guy!" and with that, he jolted out of the toilet with May being dragged along.

"_GET HER!" _Elizabeth's shrill voice screeched from behind the door as Devon bashed through.

"Wuh-oh." Drew smirked, running faster.

May was finding it hard to keep up, considering she was a horrible runner. She occasionally stumbled while they ran and eventually just dug her heel into the hard-marble floor.

"What is it, May? We're a bit pressed for time here." Drew rolled his eyes, stopping and looking at her.

She just leaned over, hands on her knees and panting.

"You…. You…" She began, but was too tired to finish.

"If you're quite done, we should probably get going." He looked at the rampaging Devon who was hurriedly making his way over to them.

"Drew… Drew, listen." She panted, grabbing his shoulders and dragging him closer to her.

'_Have I already gotten her?' _He cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Listen, at this point of my ever-so-short life, I would prefer to be killed by that thing-" She pointed to Devon who was still rushing towards them from afar, "-than to run another step with _you._" She then shoved her finger into his chest, getting a small 'Ow!' out of him.

'_What the hell, why does she not fall for me?' _He inwardly groaned before speaking up. "Talk about ungrateful, I saved your life."

"_Correction, _you ran and dragged me along, which I could've done myself."

"He had you by the neck you dimwit, _now if you're DONE, _he's getting rather _CLOSE!_" He growled, grabbing her hand again and running.

"W-WAIT! WERE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME?" She yelped.

"_SORRY, _I was a bit distracted by a nearby _PLANT!_" He yelled at her, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"What's _THAT _supposed to mean?"

"That a _plant _is more interesting than you blabbering your head off."

"Ex_CUSE _ME?" She blazed, whipping her hand away from him.

"NOW WHAT?" Drew was clearly getting annoyed by her constantly stopping. "Ergh, forget this."

She was taken by the hand again but this time, she was shoved into a nearby classroom along with him. Drew locked the door and sat himself down on the teacher's desk.

"Lunchtime seems to be dragging on a little longer than usual, huh?" May looked out the window awkwardly, scratching her arm.

"Too many things happening at the same time, that's why." He shrugged, looking out too. "Anyways, this should keep him busy searching for us for another decade or two."

May burst out into laughter, causing Drew to stare at her. He smiled genuinely. _'Her laugh is rather refreshing.'_ His eyes widened at the thought as he quickly shook his head, denying what just flew right into his mind. There's no way _he _would be the one falling for _her._ _'Nope, no way.'_

"Thanks anyways." May broke him out of his trance, sticking her tongue out and holding her hand up with a signature peace hand sign.

"Yea, yea." Drew flicked his hair. "And just for the record, you would've never gotten out of that on your own." He smirked, pointing his finger at her.

She just pouted, crossing her arms. "I so would've."

"Uh huh. I bet you couldn't even lift a pin, you're such a toothpick." He chuckled. "Despite your crazy eating habits."

"Are you calling me fat?" She screeched, causing Drew to scramble to her, putting his hand on her mouth.

"Jesus, you're loud. And no, in fact, I just called you a _toothpick. _I know it hurts your little pea brain but try paying attention next time, alright?" He hushed, staring into her eyes.

May blushed slightly but then furrowed her eyebrows in anger. She bit hard onto his hand, causing him to retreat his hand quickly.

"Ow! What the hell?" He yelped, waving his hand about in pain.

"Serves you right." She nodded to herself before hearing the bell ring.

"About time, I was just about to go insane just from being near you for too long." He grumbled, rubbing his hand on his shirt and opening the door. Peeking out, he gave May the signal that the coast was clear with a thumbs up and walked out. "I'll take you to class, just in case."

"What're you going to do if we bump into him? Squeal and run away like just now?" She laughed.

"I'll have you know that I'm a professional runner and you're… Yea, you're not." He smirked. "You're as slow as a snail, might I add."

May glared at him as they walked through the hallway. She didn't respond and went to her locker, getting her things. She had stuffed her bag in there because she was too lazy to carry it to lunch today. When she managed to pull her bag out, a bunch of stuffed toys and books came falling out.

"God, you're unorganised. Though it's expected from you." He sneered, crouching down and picking up her things for her. He held up a stuffed frog to her face. "What on earth do you need these for?"

"They're cute, okay? They make my locker seem more homely." She snatched the little amphibian toy from his hand, throwing it into the locker.

"Homely… Right." He rolled his eyes, quickly cleaning up after her. "You're such a kid."

"No, I'm not!" She muttered, walking away with her bag hanging from her shoulder after slamming her locker shut.

"Yes, you are." He smirked, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Shut up!"

"_Shut up!" _He mocked.

"Who's childish now?"

"You."

"UGH!"

;;

End of Chapter 4.


	5. A couple shots of Vodka

Bullies.

Chapter 5.  
'A couple shots of Vodka.'

;;

_Name the organ where deamination takes place._

Drew pretended to ponder over the question, his mind in a completely different place. He was currently taking his second biology test, but he wasn't paying much attention to it. Desks were separated in the big hall; each and every student had their eyes glued on their papers, some on others. Drew on the other hand, had other thoughts. A certain brunette to be precise was playing around in his mind.

He sighed, tapping his pen on the table while staring out the window. A girl has never stayed in his mind for more than 2 seconds. He looked down to the question paper and quickly scribbled down the answer with ease.

_The liver._

He let his eyes trail around the hall. She wasn't anywhere to be seen_. 'You're dazing off, Drew. You're dazing off to a _girl_.'_ He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

After a few more minutes of his 'suffering', the teachers from the front ordered everyone to put down their pens as it was time for the exams to end. He handed the paper nonchalantly to a woman picking them up, not paying much attention.

"Hey, Drew! Let's have a party at your place!" A boy came to his desk, slamming his hands on his table while grinning.

"Yea, sure." Drew shrugged, getting up and walking away.

"Tonight alright?" He shouted. "Everyone! Drew is having a party tonight!"

;;

"So how'd you do?" May nudged Drew. They were walking over to the table they would usually sit at during lunch with their trays of food. May's plate of food being exceptionally large while Drew had a piece of simple toast on his plate.

"Like I said before, easy."

"Hm... I heard you were having a party." May put a finger to her chin, her face taking a very cute thinking pose. '_Wait, cute?'_ Drew thought, annoyed. May Maple was not cute.

"I am? Oh right, yeah." He remembered the boy from earlier, and then smirked while sitting down. "Thinking of showing up?"

"I have better things to do than go to your party." She rolled her eyes, stabbing a sausage with her fork and waving it about.

"But that isn't a 'no'." She smiled, shoving it in her mouth.

"Why, May, I have a feeling you've warmed up to me." He flirted, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She choked on her food, patting her chest while swallowing. "I have not." She spat.

"Don't be so obtuse, May." He smirked, biting into his buttered toast.

"I… I…" May was sweating in confusion.

"Don't know what obtuse means?" He finished for her, leaving her fuming.

"I totally do!" She shouted, whacking his arm.

"Google it." He laughed.

Not far off from their table, a young red-head was glaring at the laughing Drew and angered May. A small smile crept onto her puffy lips as she looked to her little posse of girls who were checking themselves out with their compact mirrors and crimson red lipstick.

"We're going to go to a party tonight, girls. Dress to impress." And with that, the group left the cafeteria.

;;

Drew's house, or, more appropriately put, mansion was bursting with loud music and streamers flying all over the place. There were people chilling on or even in the fountain outside the house, some were filling it with suds as if to have a giant bath. They did the exact same thing with the gigantic pool in the back, where the heart of the party was.

"Drew, a-as always… This party i-is… Raaad!" A random party guest slurred, patting Drew on the back with his shot glass of absinthe drunkenly hanging from the other hand.

Drew didn't seem to notice him though; his eyes were peeled, waiting for a certain girl to turn up. He had no idea if she really would but he was hoping she did.

'_This house is sure to impress her.'_ He thought, walking from the backyard to the front, passing many drunken people, laughing and slapping each other on the face.

"Mad men." He sighed, watching them slip into the fountain and streamer-up the tall privacy trees that towered over the path leading out the gates. 'What a mess…' He rubbed his temples, 'It'll be impossible to clean this place up. I'll have to get all the maids to work together to get it done.'

"Oh Drew!" A girly voice hollered.

Drew looked towards the source of the shrill voice, seeing Elizabeth skipping her way to him in her short, tight black party dress.

'_God, not her.'_ He mentally slapped himself. _'Anyone but her!'_

"This place is absolutely gorgeous! Talk about an amazing party! You sure know how to impress a girl." She nudged him, winking her fake eyelashes.

"Wrong girl to impress..." He muttered, barely audible for anyone to hear especially since it was so god damn loud.

"Why not have a drink?" She smiled, holding up a bottle of vodka she had been carrying with her.

"No thanks, not much of a drinker." He declined, pushing it down.

"Oh come on! Have a little fun, Drewsy!" She insisted, pushing him into the house.

"W-Wait! I don't want to!" He shouted, trying to stop her but failing.

She brought him over to his father's study which wasn't touched by any of the guests, pushing him onto the velvet couch surrounded by mahogany bookcases and locking the door. She quickly poured a shot of vodka, spilling some onto the floor without a care and handed it to him. He didn't want to take it but he decided he wasn't going to win here, so he did.

"Drink up." She smirked, sitting next to him, too close for comfort.

;;

May hummed as she walked towards Drew's mansion, her body nicely complimented with her red cocktail dress. The house was so high that she felt like she was looking at the sky that just happened to be blocked by the building.

'_Drew sure is rich.'_ She rolled her eyes. _'Spoiled brat.'_

She tapped against the pavement with her platform wedges, walking through the giant, black gates. Ignoring all the craziness that filled the air, she looked around, wondering where the green-headed boy wonder was. He was the only one she knew here anyways.

'_Well… He's not outside here… Maybe at the back?'_ The music got louder as she made her way through the crowd to get to the back of the house.

People were playing in the pool with all their clothes on, some even… skinny dipping. May shuddered and quickly took a look around but to no avail, he was not there. She jogged to the inside of the house. Drunken men grabbed her butt as she pushed them away with a yelp. She felt disgusted by the people here and wanted to go home but she thought she might have fun if she found Drew.

'_Where the hell is he-'_ her thoughts were cut off by a loud groaning noise being emitted from the door to what she guessed was the study_. 'Nah… that can't be… It's probably just some other couple from the party.'_ She held her breath. _'M-Maybe he's upstairs?'_

She was about to leave to look upstairs before a loud shout came from the room.

"OH DREW!"

May's mind just imploded on her. She knew that voice; it was Elizabeth without a doubt. She went back to the door, extending her hand to turn the knob but was very hesitant.

'_Maybe… he's busy?' _She tried thinking up an excuse to not face what was in there.

It was no use; her curiousity got the better of her. The cold knob hit her hand and sent a shiver to her spine. She tried to turn it but it seemed locked. She looked around and found the table next to her with a vase of flowers. It had drawers and she decided it was worth a look so she opened the drawers, finding some keys. She quickly tried multiple keys, failing sometimes until finally…

_Click._

She let the door push itself open as she stepped in, holding her hands as if to keep herself warm. Lying on the floor was a half-empty bottle of vodka and a couple of shot glasses. There were stains on the carpet that she assumed was probably vodka. That didn't surprise her though, what did surprise her was Drew. He was lying on the couch, drunk as a college freshman... with Elizabeth on top of him, licking his lips.

She gasped, eyes widened. "Drew?"

"Ugh… M-May?"

;;

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Sunny side up with a Hangover

Bullies.  
Chapter 6.  
Sunny side up with a Hangover.

;;

The Saturday sun's harsh rays seeped through the great big windows of Drew's room. He groaned, tightening the grip his closed eyes had and pulling the blanket to cover his face from the sunlight. His head throbbed with pain, causing him to moan in discomfort.

"Morning." A feminine voice said.

"Ergh…?" He pulled his blanket down slowly, peeping through with a half opened eye and furrowed eyebrows. He made out the blurry figure that sat on the bed. "M-May?"

"Yup." She cracked a smile, holding a glass of water and aspirin.

Drew sat up on his enormous king-sized bed, rubbing his head. "What happened? My head hurts so badly." He complained.

"Ah… Long story." She chuckled while handing him his hangover medication.

;;

[Flashback]

"Oh God, not you." Elizabeth spat, getting off of Drew and standing in front of May. "You're such an obstacle. Too bad you're easily taken care of." She snapped her fingers, a bunch of girls crashing through the open door and holding May back.

"W-What is this?" She yelled, struggling from their grip.

Drew just rolled off the couch, bumping into the bottle of half empty vodka and shot glasses. He groaned and slurred, not even able to properly open his eyes.

"Wow, never knew Drew was such a drinker." She stared at him, amused.

"Oh, you got it all wrong, dear. I made him drink." Elizabeth winked, flicking May's head.

"Still a pretty funny sight to behold." May laughed, watching the poor, drunken Drew struggle as he tried to get up only ending up falling back onto the couch like a limp puppet. "Too bad I can't take a video." She frowned.

"You're weird, Maple. I was expecting more of a fight from you." Elizabeth said in a disappointed tone, crossing her arms.

"You don't want to mess with me, Elizabeth." She warned, smiling.

"Oh but I do." She smirked, nearing May's face with a sinister and toothy grin.

And just like that, May bashed Elizabeth's head with her own, causing her to stumble back and fall on top of Drew's body, him not taking much notice. She quickly tripped the girls holding her and whipped her arms free as they fell to the ground. After that, she went out of the study and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"DREW'S PARENTS ARE COMING! ALERT! DREW'S PARENTS ARE COMING!" She screeched from the top of her lungs, causing every single person to scramble onto their feet and run. Many people stumbled and fell considering half of the house was drunk out of their minds. Devon quickly grabbed the groaning Elizabeth (who wasn't quite sure what was going on anymore) and ran out, her friends following close behind, not wanting to be left behind to face May alone.

May smirked proudly, watching everyone leave. She went back to Drew only to see he had passed out on the sofa, drooling.

"Oh God." She groaned, rubbing her temples after a few chuckles.

She wrapped his arm around her neck and picked him up, his groggy body being dragged out of the study and up the stairs. May found him to be heavy and a bit of a pain to carry but she dealt with it. She had to go through numerous rooms before finally finding what she assumed to be his room. It had roses complimenting the room with its fragrance and a giant king sized bed. On the walls there were posters of several bands he liked and a laptop and a computer sitting on his long desk. It was a pretty normal room with some exceptions.

May plopped the unconscious Drew onto his bed, taking off his jacket and tucking him under the sheets.

;;

"Woah… Thanks." He smirked after listening to the story.

He handed her the empty glass.

"There was one thing that was bothering me though." May pondered, causing Drew to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"…Where were your friends?"

Drew held his breath, frozen solid from the question. He regained his posture, shrugging it off. "They were everywhere at the party. You can't be that blind to not see the-"

"No one stayed to help you out." She added after cutting him off.

"I… Well…" For once in his life, he was at loss of words, not knowing what to say. Drew-bloody-Hayden was _speechless._

"Drew, you don't have any friends, do you?" May concluded, sighing and getting up from the bed, looking at him with a serious expression stuck onto her face.

"I do!" He insisted, getting up quickly before holding onto his head, groaning.

"Don't move so much, you've got a hangover." She laughed, pushing him back down onto the bed but he insisted in getting up, stroking her cheek and staring into her eyes.

"You've a bruise on your forehead." He breathed quietly.

May saw the concern in his eyes, heat rising from the contact with his knuckles and her cheek. "I-I'm fine." She forced him onto the bed, moving slowly away from him and blushing furiously. May went for the door and turned the handle before Drew called out for her.

"May, wait."

She turned to look at him and saw him smiling at her crookedly, as if he had never done so in front of a girl genuinely before which caused her to laugh.

"You look…" He squirmed from his position awkwardly. "…lovely in that dress."

"Oh… Thanks…" She smiled softly before leaving.

He scratched his head before a few questions struck through his mind.

'_What did I do when I was drunk…? How long did May stay with me? What? I'm so confused...' _He shook his head, getting up with his giant blanket wrapped around him. Maybe May would explain things to him in a better light.

He struggled to get to the door, holding onto his head in agony. It hurt so much, he felt like vomiting. He went through the door, looking around but May was nowhere to be seen. He did notice something, however, and that was that the house was _clean. _He looked at the clock that hung beside him.

'_The maids don't come till another hour.' _He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"May?" He called out, walking towards the stairs and tightening his grip on his blanket.

He held onto the railings with his free hand, walking slowly down the steps before stopping halfway, spotting a patch of brown hair.

"Yes?" May came skipping towards him from the kitchen, a large fitting apron on her saying 'kiss the chef'. It looked really cute on her though.

"Are you wearing my dad's apron?" He laughed, ignoring the thoughts of May being cute that tackled into his mind.

"Oh, it's your dad's?" She giggled, holding up a spatula. "I was just cooking up some breakfast for you." She grinned, waving it around.

"You cook? Are you sure that's a good idea? This house is pretty expensive and I don't want it burnt down anytime soon." He smirked, walking further down and reaching the floor that shared the same presence as May.

"Shut up, I'm a great cook." She puffed out her cheeks, pointing her cooking utensil towards Drew just as an explosion sounded from the kitchen.

"Oh really?" He laughed, walking towards the kitchen until May stopped him from entering.

"I GOT IT UNDER CONTROL!" She ran in, slamming the door at him, red from embarrassment.

"Better get the fire extinguisher." He chuckled softly, walking away to find the said item.

;;

End of Chapter 6.  
A/N: Hope you liked it, review please! I do read them :3 Not sure if I should start replying *is so lazy like that* Do you guys care if I do? I don't mind doing it xD


End file.
